Crimson Tears
by La De Da
Summary: After a traumatizing situation in her past, Chichi has moved on and is now living alone in a worn down apartment. When she meets Goku, she's opposed to dating...but what if the sex is good? Haha. R&R Please.
1. Chapter One

                Disclaimer: I Don't own DB/Z/GT

A/N: Hope you like! I know I shouldn't have…I mean… I can't even finish my other stories. Damn… I really shouldn't have…damn it. 

She pulled the dark shirt over her bra, leaving the top buttons open to give clear view of cleavage. Her cigarette was placed perfecting between full lips, painted red and scented of strawberries. In fact, her whole body smelled of strawberries, leaving a sweet fragrance behind wherever she went.  Large black boots were pulled on small, lovely feet and hidden under tight black jeans. Every curve in her body was shown through her choice of clothes. Her black hair fell over her shoulders, soft to the touch. 

                She pressed her cigarette into the ashtray and pulled her bag over her shoulder, walking out the door to the one room apartment. The apartment was just one room, besides a bathroom that was barely bigger than a closet. There was an old mattress in the room and a few plates; most of them were plastic plates that should have been disposed of long ago. Her money was made my stealing or bribing, whichever she was in the mood for. Neither of her parents gave a damn. 

                The walk to school was long, but it was her only means of transportation. Cars were too expensive for her budget, and paying for gas would be a bitch.  She pulled another cigarette from her pocket and lit it, taking in long drags on her way to school. Cars passed her quickly, men looking at her with disgusting looks in their eyes, girls that found her repulsive. Why the hell should she care? Fuck the world… it had done nothing for her anyway. 

                She dropped her cigarette on the cement and stepped on it, putting it out while breathing the last bit of smoke into the doors of her high school. She felt a large hand drop on her shoulder and prepared for a battle of words but found herself looking into two, dark eyes. 

                "Got another cigarette?" The voice asked, deep and angry. Seemed she wasn't the only one who was pissed at nothing.

                "They aren't cheap," Chichi told him and removed his hand easily, "Get your own."  With that she walked into the school and to her councilor's office and took a seat in front of him. "What today? Got a call from my Old Man? What bullshit did he say about me this time?"

                "I will let that one pass, Chichi," He sat his glasses on the desk, "You were kicked out of your chemistry class for smoking. We need to think of a suitable punishment."

                "Hell," Chichi mumbled, "I didn't know we were on a first name bases, Derrick."  Derrick looked at her sternly and she gave him a smile. "I don't care if I got kicked out of that bitch's class, she treated me like shit before she even knew me. I don't care what teacher knows about my past, or me but I don't want to be treated like white trash until they're given a reason to treat me like trash. Got it?"

                "Chichi, you know about profanity on school grounds," Derrick sighed and put his hands on his forehead, "You're going to be suspended for a week. During this week I want you to write me a paper about what makes you so angry."

                "I'm not writing anything," Chichi glared, "Plus, I don't have any paper… or pens… sucks bein' poor." Derrick opened his desk drawer and pulled out three pads of paper, he grabbed a few pens from a #1 Teacher mug on his desk.  He slid them across the table to Chichi.

                "You'll write the paper," He told her, a warning tone in his deep voice, "Or you'll be expelled. I've reached my limits; I've done all I could, pulled all my strings, just to keep you in this school. This is your last chance."

                "So, in other words, you want me to write a paper about you?" Chichi glared and sat up, grabbing the paper and pens and shoving them in her bag, "You know…this pissed me off. Adults always take the side of adults, a little respect for ME sometime wouldn't hurt, would it?!"

                "Chichi," Derrick stood, "You know where the door is. Please see your way out, and by the way, I am going to have to call your Father about this." Chichi walked out of the office, slamming the door behind her. She looked at the tall boy across the hall who, when noticed she was looking, plastered a wide grin on his face. She threw a glare at him and stomped down the stairs to her locker.

                "Move," She told the group of girls who were gathered around her locker. The blue haired girl smiled at her.

                "Who are you to tell us to move?" She asked. Chichi grabbed her by the throat and shoved her into the locker.

                "I don't like your tone, bitch," Chichi glared at her, hard, "And you better move before you get your ass kicked." She felt two hands on her shoulders and turned around, "WHAT? You want some of this?" She found herself staring at the chest of a boy, the same on from the hallway and looked up to meet his eyes. They looked sad in a way.

                "Forgive Bulma for what she said to you," He told her, "I'm Goku."

                "I don't care who the fuck you are, just get out of my way." Bulma stepped aside and Chichi pulled a book from her otherwise empty locker. "You shouldn't apologize for other people anyway, it doesn't mean anything that way." Goku stared at her back.

                "What's your name?"

                "I'm disowned," Chichi told him, "It renders me nameless." She slammed her locker shut and walked back upstairs, stepping outside to light another cigarette.

A/N: Did you like? REVIEW PLEASE!


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT

A/N: 2nd chapter, hope you like!

Chichi shivered under the blankets on her bed. The night's were turning cold, and fast. She didn't have the money to pay for heating so she was left with wearing heavy clothes and huddling under the covers. She lit a cigarette, deciding to take the risk of burning the place down. The apartment building was shit anyway. 

                She sat up against a wall, breathing deep breaths and wrapping the blankets tightly around her small body.  She finally began to feel warm when there was a loud knock on the door. 

                "God damn it," She muttered and pulled herself from her bed and walked to the door. She saw her blonde friend standing outside of it, her hands placed on her hips and her eyes angry. She didn't wait to be invited in, she just walked past Chichi and sat on the edge of the bed, crossing two slim legs and arms.

                "What the fuck, Chi? Getting' suspended… leavin' me in that hellhole alone," Eighteen spat. She grabbed a cigarette from the pack laying on the bed and lit it, "You gonna spend the week freezin' your ass off here?"

                "Got no where else to go," Chichi closed the door and put her arms behind her head.

                "You can stay at my place for a few days, the parents are out of town," Eighteen blew a smoke ring, "At least we have a TV or somethin' that you can do."

                "That asshole of a councilor is makin' me write a damned paper," Chichi grumbled.

                "Don't write it," Eighteen said coolly while standing and walking to Chichi's closet.

                "I have to or I'll get kicked outta school," Chichi muttered, "I'm not going back home. Fuck that idea." Eighteen started pulling Chichi's clothes out of her small closet and shoving them in a bag. "What the hell are you doin'?"

                "Packing your shit," Eighteen told her, "You are gonna stay at my place, right? We got heating, food… all that good stuff."

                "Yeah, what the hell," Chichi sat on the floor and watched Eighteen while she packed her things, "Hey E?" Eighteen glanced over her and Chichi smiled softly, "Thanks."

                "Don't go getting' soft on me," Eighteen glared, then her lips curved into a smile, "Heard what you did to that prep, Bulma." Chichi looked clueless. "Blue hair… in front of your locker."

                "Oh yeah," Chichi yawned, "Nothin' big."

                "That bitch was going on and on about what you did," Eighteen laughed, "Made it sound like you had a gun to her head. Also there's rumor goin' round that that Goku kid has something for you."

                "Whatever," Chichi muttered, "I've had enough of men for a while. Good for a fuck… but that's about it." Eighteen laughed again and threw the bag of clothes at Chichi.

                "Come on," Eighteen smiled, "Let's get out of this freezer." Chichi nodded and followed her best friend out of the building.

A/N: I know it's short…thanks for the reviews though!


	3. Chapter Three

A/N: Hey hey hey. Check out Wy's story Let's Go Public. Having said that, read on for Chapter three! Hehe.

  
Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT

Chichi didn't open her eyes until the sun was blazing in the room, heating her skin. She stretched her arms and legs and rolled on her stomach, burying her head into the pillow. Eighteen had already left for school, leaving a heap of clothes in the middle of her bedroom floor from deciding on the right clothes. It shouldn't have been that hard, a majority of the clothes were black. Chichi sat up slowly, yawning on her way. She looked at the clock. It wouldn't be long before school was out. She decided to walk to the school and wait for Eighteen, nothing else to do. She wouldn't be writing the paper until the last minute anyway.

                She stood and walked to the bathroom, pulling out her toothbrush and other personal belongs. Her clothes fell to the floor easily and she stood in the shower, turning on more hot water than cold. The water fell against her skin, relaxing her muscles from any tensions. As she finished cleaning up she wrapped a towel around her slim body and looked in the mirror. A scar ran across her left shoulder, small enough that it could be hidden. She remembered very well how it had gotten there, and shook her head to think of something else. She dressed in a deep red shirt and black jeans, pulled the only coat she had over them. There was a few buttons missing but she did what she could and walked out the door. 

                Eighteen lived closer to the school so walking was no big deal. She easily made it in time before the last bell of the day ended and stood in front, resting against a tree with a cigarette in her mouth.  Her eyes were closed and she was thinking, so she didn't notice the large man that stood before her.

                "Hey," The voice made her jump and she dropped her cigarette.

                "Shit," She grumbled, "What the hell do you want?" She looked up into the eyes of the man that disturbed her and glared.

                "Sorry, just sayin' hey," Goku Son smiled a friendly smile.

                "You owe me a cigarette," She replied, crossing her arms across her chest and tilting her head.

                "I don't smoke," He told her, "I can try and get Vegeta to give you one."

                "BAKA!" The booming voice yelled across the courtyard, "GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE! I DON'T HAVE ALL DAY!" Goku grinned at Chichi and gave a nervous laugh.

                "That would be him." Chichi looked over her shoulder at the owner of the voice and it turned out to be the boy who wanted a cigarette from before. 

                "He's talking here," Chichi spat back, giving him a view of an unmistakable finger. This caused Goku to laugh more.

                "I don't care what the hell he's doing, if he wants a ride home he better get his dumb ass over here before I leave him!" Vegeta gave a triumphant look and crossed his arms.

                "Then I'll just have to get him a ride home, you prick," Chichi said calmly, but her face showed annoyance.

                "Who the hell are you to call me a prick, stupid slut," Vegeta said while walking towards them. Chichi smiled a sweet but bitter smile.

                "It's none of your business, ass wipe," She turned back to Goku but Vegeta put his hand on her shoulder, forcing her to look at him.

                "Don't look away when I'm talking to you," He warned. She spat in his face.

                "Don't touch me when I don't give you permission," She told him. Goku just watched the two argue and stood ground, ready to defend if necessary. He didn't know who he would need to defend… the conceited male or the tough female. He shrugged to himself. 

                "Not even in school and you're getting' in fights," Eighteen's voice was sweet as honey, a sarcastic tone tingling in.

                "This bastard thinks he has a right to order people around," Chichi glared.

                "He IS a bastard, I'll give you that," Eighteen laughed softly.

                "Stay out of this, Eighteen," Vegeta told her, glaring as well, "What the fuck kind of name is Eighteen, anyway?"

                "I think it sounds better than something similar to vegetable," Eighteen remarked while crossing her arms, "So fuck off." Goku began to laugh and the three looked at him, surprised and angry.

                'What the hell is your problem?" Chichi asked.

                "Vegeta causes so many fights," Goku told her, "I just think it's funny that he can't get any girls because he's always fighting with them."

                "Shut up, baka," Vegeta growled, "That's it, I'm leaving. Get your own ride home." And with that he walked to his car, got in and sped off.

                "Great," Goku muttered. Eighteen shrugged and Chichi looked like she couldn't care less.

                "I'll get you a ride home," Eighteen said, "Just follow us to my house first." She led the way and Chichi and Goku followed, "Ey Chi, did you see my brother around today?"

                "No," Chichi told her, shoving her hands in her pockets, "I've been asleep."

                "Figures," Eighteen shrugged and stopped in front of her house, opening the gate to get inside.

                "Wow… this house is huge," Goku said, staring wide eyed at the house.

                "Eighteen's a little rich girl," Chichi said, smiling a little bit while making fun of her friend, "Daddy and Mommy pay for everything."

                "Hey," Eighteen glared, "I get by."

                Chichi nodded, "So do I."

A/N: Haha. Thanks for the reviews!


	4. Chapter Four

A/N: Chapter Four comin' at you. Sorry Bulma lovers… haha… I just needed a stuck up bitch in my story and Eighteen seemed too bad ass to make her NOT be Chichi's friend…haha… SORRY! And don't worry… this isn't an 18/Vegeta fic… unless you want it to be? Haha… anyway…

Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT

Chichi dropped her coat by the door, not bothering to put it on the coat rack. Eighteen rolled her eyes but chose to leave it there, not wanting to clean up other people's messes. Shoes of all kinds were placed neatly beside the front door, of all styles and colors. Chichi kicked off her shoes and took in the warmness of the house.  Goku walked through the front door and stared wide eyed at the interiors. Eighteen fought the urge to laugh at him. Chichi just walked to the kitchen, grabbing herself a bottle of orange juice and gulping it down. 

                "We do have glasses," Eighteen told her while following close behind, she poked her head in back and waved to the chef, "Hot tea for three people." Chichi threw the bottle away and shrugged, walking on the linoleum floor in socks, causing her to slip every once in a while. She walked into the first living room, where Goku was sitting quietly, and plopped herself on the couch. There was no T.V. in this room, since this was the room where guests sat and talked with Eighteen's parents.

                "So… where do you live?" Goku asked.

                "No place special," Chichi answered simply, kicking her feet up on the coffee table. Eighteen entered, followed by a maid carrying a tray of tea and cookies. Eighteen sat down in a chair in front of the couch, looking at both Goku and Chichi. 

                "Thanks," Goku grinned at the maid while she drifted away as quickly as she came. Eighteen chomped on a cookie.

                "So… you're best friends with that dick head," Eighteen gave a small smile, "And he's always an asshole to you?"

                "No," Goku shook his head, "Not ALWAYS… he's just a little angry cause I beat him at everything we try."

                "So you hurt that little pompous dick's ego," Chichi muttered, "You've got a bad choice in friends."

                "You shouldn't be talking about bad choices," Eighteen laughed quietly. Chichi chose to ignore her, "Chichi here has been kicked outta school for the week."

                "For what?"

                "Getting kicked outta a bitch's class," Chichi said while pulling out a cigarette and lightly it, placing it between her lips, "Shit like that."

                "So Goku," Eighteen smiled pleasantly, "You wanna fuck my friend here?" Chichi closed her eyes in annoyance, as Goku turned red.

                "Wha…what?!" He asked innocently.

                "I've heard about you… fallin' helplessly in love with the Dark Beauty," Eighteen laughed, "Chichi sure as hell knows how to handle a man. Even one of your size." Chichi glanced at Goku, just not realizing he was much taller than her and very built. She'd been with someone like him before, only he was gaining a little weight around the belly. Goku was nothing but muscle. 

                "You're embarrassing the kid," Chichi said while blowing out a puff of smoke, "Besides… I think he's too innocent for the likes of me."  Goku watched the two girls as they talked about him as if he wasn't there.

                "You know Chichi, you keep up that attitude and no one will want you," Eighteen told her.

                "I don't see you bringing home boys for Mommy and Daddy," Chichi smirked a bit to herself. Eighteen rolled her eyes. "Or are you seeing that little wimp… what's his name? Krillen… the shrimp…"

                "Krillen?" Goku blinked, "I know him. We hang out… so YOU'RE the girl he keep blushing about?" Eighteen muttered to herself and glared at Chichi, who winked at her.

                "Alright Goku," Eighteen said, "I think it's time we get you a ride home. Unless of course the little whore over here wants to give you a ride… just a different kind of ride." Chichi glared at Eighteen.

                "I'm not the one who fucked three guys in one night, you dirty slut."

                "It wasn't fucking," Eighteen glared harder, "It was…taunting." Both girls were quiet before they both started laughing, "Come on Goku… I'll have the limo take you home." Goku followed Eighteen out, waving at Chichi while she put out her cigarette and left the room.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I hope you liked! And if you didn't review… PLEASE DO! (I know it's short…haha…)


	5. Chapter Five

A/N: Here's Chapter Five! Woohoo! 

Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT

                "Shit!" Chichi yelled while running down the street, a group of men after her. She turned the corner fast, keeping her balance, and jumped over a small gate. She ran through the cemetery, the dark clouds gathering over her head and tripped over a stone. She looked down and saw it was a tombstone, the kind that was flat on the ground. "Damn it," She looked behind her to see the group still hot on her trail. She brought her knees up, jumping up to her feet as fast as possible, and began running again. She felt a shot of pain rush up her left leg, starting at her ankle. "Ah hell."

                "GET BACK HERE!" A man yelled, his fist in the air while he shook it furiously. Chichi closed her eyes and ignored the pain, continuing the pace and turning down a street that had nice houses on both sides. She felt a small drop of rain land on her cheek, trailing down and ended at her chin.

                "Great, rain," She breathed heavily and looked ahead, noticing someone outside their house, raking up the remainder of what few leaves were left. She ran up to him and her mouth gaped open, "The hell."

                "Chichi," Son Goku smiled at her, friendly as he always was. 

                "You've gotta hide me," Chichi told him, not bothering to ask. She looked around and ran into the garage, squatting down behind a car to hide herself. 

                "Ey you!" A man from the group chasing her yelled, of course he was yelling at Goku. Oh well, if he got pounded, better him than her, right? "Where's that girl?!"

                Goku frowned, keeping a straight face, "What girl?" Obviously Chichi was in trouble, better play along.

                "You know damned well what girl we're talking about, we saw her run down this street," The man was growing annoyed, stepping closer to Goku.

                "I don't know what you're talking about," Goku told him, looking down at the man as if trying to intimidate him. The man grabbed the collar of Goku's shirt and in one swift movement, Goku grabbed his arm and pulled it behind his back, with only a light snap.

                "Shit," The man said, tears forming at the corner of his eyes, "You broke my arm!"

                "I don't believe I told you to touch me," Goku growled as he pushed the man forward, making him fall on his knees. The group of men looked at their fallen leader and backed off, taking small steps backwards. The man looked up at Goku, shook his head and stood, turning to run back from where he came.  When they were out of sight, Goku turned around and waved for Chichi. She slowly stood and placed her hands on her hips.

                "What the hell was that all about?!" She asked.

                "Shouldn't that be my question for you?" Goku smiled. Chichi walked to him.

                "It's none of your business," She told him, glaring. 

                "A little gratitude could be shown," Goku told her. When she turned her back to him he frowned, grabbed her arm to turn her back to him. She found struggling would be useless, especially if he could break arms as if it were nothing. She frowned back at him, anger radiating off her body. She had a pocketknife in her pocket… she moved a hand closer to it. Goku stopped her by grabbing her other hand as well, holding both of her wrists in one hand. He pulled her to him and kissed her, long and hard.

                She felt his tongue pry into her mouth and closed her eyes, tilting her head back. He drew back and smiled. "That's gratitude enough, I suppose." She raised her hand and smacked him hard, leaving red print on his face. He brought his hand up to touch the stinging.

                "No one does that to me, I choose who I kiss and who I don't and I don't recall choosing you."

                "Well, I could've just let those guys have you," Goku smiled an innocent smile.

                "Asshole," She hissed, "You're good at pretending that you're Mr. Nice Guy, aren't you?" 

                He laughed a deep, rich laugh, sending chills down her body. She lowered her eyelids.

                "I'm glad you're enjoying this," She muttered, "'Cause I'm not."

                "So tell me," He paused his laughing to look her in the eyes, "Why were they after you?"

                "Hell," Chichi frowned, "Gotta get money somehow, why not take if from a gang getting' their money from drugs anyway? They've got enough to spare, rents due soon." 

                "You stole from a gang?!" Goku looked at her as if she were the most stupid creature in the world, and she might have been, "You're not invincible you know?! They would've killed you!"

                "Yeah, whatever," Chichi shrugged, "They didn't get me, while drag it on?"

                "Because if they recognize you again they'll probably kill you," Goku shook his head, annoyed. Chichi just shrugged again and shoved her hands in her pockets. Her ankle was killing her, but she was never one to step down from a fight. A verbal one, anyway. Besides, towards her, Son Goku seemed pretty harmless.

                "I'd better get back to my apartment before the manager raises hell," Chichi turned her back to him again.

                "I'll take you," Goku said, digging in his pocket for the keys to the family car. Chichi was about to refuse, then didn't see the harm in it. It'd give the gang a chance to cool off, so if they did see her again they might give her a chance to pay them back. She climbed into the passenger seat and gave Goku directions to her apartment building. He pulled up along side it and took the keys out of the ignition, turning back to her and smiling again. She rolled her eyes and climbed out of the car, Goku doing the same.

                "Where do you think you're going?" She asked, turning to him to raise her eyebrow. 

                "To see where you live," Goku said carelessly, "Then I'll give you a ride back to Eighteen's house, unless you'd rather walk. That ankle doesn't look too good."  Chichi looked down and realized she was wearing Eighteen's sneakers; her ankle was swollen. She shrugged and walked into the apartment building, Goku close behind.

A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review! There will be a lemon next chapter…I think… haven't written it yet so I dunno. Haha. Thanks!


	6. Chapter Six

A/N: WOOHOO! THE NEXT CHAPPIE!

Disclaimer: No ownage of DB/Z/GT… as sad as it may be… geez…

            Chichi felt two arms encircle her waist and jolted away from them, surprised and slightly anger. She felt the rise of heat enter her cheeks and was too embarrassed to turn around. Goku just smirked behind her, she pretended to be touch but still she was a woman. "Chichi, turn around."

            His voice was smooth, like silk, and enveloped her in a luxurious manner. She had goose bumps spreading on her arms and shook her head, but would have given anything if she could just nod and turn. 

            "Chichi, are you afraid of me?" Goku asked, a little bit sarcastically. Enough to make Chichi angry with him. It might have been what he wanted. She glared. 

            "Of course not," She turned, hands placed angrily on her hips, "There is no reason for me to fear someone like _you_." Goku was quick to smile. Too quick for her liking. She glared more, her face flushing and her fingers turning white from clenching her waist so hard. 

            "Then come here," Goku told her. She stomped over to him quickly to show him her pride. He lifted her chin up and tilted his head down, his mouth hovering above her lips. He could smell her and wanted her. "Do you want this?" 

            How could she know if she wanted it or not?

            Yes, she did.

            Or did she?

            Her mind argued with itself and she closed her eyes, leaning up and pressing their lips together. Both sides of her then agreed as his tongue slipped into her mouth, caressing her tongue. She moaned a sound of pleasure. She wanted him. She felt the back of her shirt being unzipped and removed. Her breasts felt heavier as the bra came next. Sliding down her arms. Goku took the sight of her in and the look in his eyes made Chichi blush. He smirked and kissed her again. Next came her pants. She was lifted off the floor and placed on the bed, her panties sliding down to her ankles, then off. 

            Goku's hands roamed freely on her body, not ashamed to touch any tender areas. His fingers caressed her the way she wanted to be caressed; his skin touched her the way she wanted to be touched. 

            "Goku," The name came out quite but strong. He smirked in approval and her hands grasped at the button of his pants. Off they came and her hands worked their way up to his shirt. She unbuttoned each one with expertise that made Goku wonder. At this thought his eyes became harder and he wanted to make her all his. She felt two strong hands bruise her outer thighs and she was suddenly against a wall. Goku worked inside her. Her hands traveled his back, his perfect muscles. Her moans came louder, faster. His need for her came, more and more with each breath she let slide from her lips. 

            Goku's body became slack and Chichi was left gasping, the only thing to support her was Goku's heaving body. She felt both of their wetness dripping down her legs and smiled to herself. Sweat covered both their bodies, even in the freezing room. He carefully carried her to the bed, laying them both down together. His arms wrapped tightly around Chichi and he breathed into her hair.

            "Chichi," He whispered.

            "Mmm?" Her eyes sleepily began to close and her voice was filled with a new happiness and satisfaction.

            "This isn't going to be one of your one night stands," He told her as he kissed her neck, nipping a little as he did so.

            "Mmm," She couldn't manage to say anything else but this small sound.

            "We're going to stay together," Goku told her, "And we'll be like this for a long time." Chichi's head gave a small nod before she drifted to sleep. It wouldn't be until later that she realized the deal she had just made.

A/N: Not much of a lemon. Haha. I'm not into all that graphic whatever. Sorry. Thanks for the reviews though!


	7. Chapter Seven

A/N: Man, has it been forever, or what? This is my favorite… or one of them… of the stories I'm writing so I'm updating it first. YES! I AM ALIVE!

Disclaimer: I do not own DB/Z/GT… sad but true.

            Chichi's eyes fluttered opened and the smell of food hit her nose like rocks to her skull. She looked around and realized she wasn't at her home, but Eighteen's house instead. What had happened last night? Oh yeah… Goku had happened. She couldn't help but smile at the thought, but quickly shook it from her head. Just another fuck.

            So how did she end up here?

            "Eighteen?" Chichi called as she stood, fully dressed, and walked into the hallway. "Eighteen?" She repeated.

            "Mornin' Chi," Eighteen smiled and put her cigarette down momentarily, enough time to switch the page of a magazine she was reading, "Had quite a night last night, huh?"

            "The hell you talking about?" Chichi lit a cigarette and sat down, "Who's cookin'?

            "The chef, of course… dumb ass. Goku brought you home around twelve, a blush and smirk on that damned face. Said he'd be by later… he had things to take care of." Eighteen laughed to herself and let a puff of smoke slide from her lips, "I thought you were through with guys for a while?"

            "I am," Chichi leaned back in the love seat, "It was just a fling. It's over… fuck him."

            "From the looks of it, you already did. Who would've guessed?" Eighteen grinned, "Then again… you move fast."

            "Bitch," Chichi muttered and glared, "It was HIM who got to me, got it?"

            "Right," Eighteen flipped another page of her magazine, "Did you use a condom?"

            "God damn it Eighteen," Chichi closed her eyes in frustration, "I'm going to go take a shower." She stood up and walked to Eighteen's room, preparing herself for a good cleaning. If only she could remember the things Goku had said the previous night.

A/N Yeah, it's short… but I'm warming up my brain. Remember my absence? Haha… yeah… it's still in lock down. Thanks for all the reviews! Love you all!


	8. Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: I do not own DB/Z/GT

A/N: Think I was dead? Finally- here's the next chapter of Crimson Tears. Woop! XD

Chichi unbuttoned his jeans and pulled the hard length of him out. He moved closer to her and she wrapped her legs around his waist. She kissed him hard, passionately and bit his lower lip-enough to draw blood. He didn't seem to mind. He growled her name into her hair and she dug her nails into his flesh.

"Goku..." She moaned and kissed his shoulder, his neck, his face. His right arm held her up and against him, his left hand clenched at her thigh and he held her firmly there. She let out a gasp for air. He bit into her shoulder and she cried out into the dark room. His body collapsed and he carried her to his bed. She was breathing heavily, sweat dripping down both their bodies. A smile played on his lips and after she caught her breath she frowned. "This is it, ok?"

"No. It's not." Goku kissed her forehead.

"Yes."

"Chichi." His voice sounded like he was scolding her. "This isn't it. It'll never be it." She sat up, pushing him aside and pulled her jeans back up, buttoning them.

"I have to go."

"I'll walk you home." He pulled on a shirt and Chichi watched him, a little disappointed that he was covering his perfect body.

"I'm fine on my own."

"I don't know that for sure." He smiled and pulled her in for a kiss. She bit his tongue and turned away, walking towards the door. He followed, closing the door behind him.

"Your house isn't too shabby."

"Inheritance." Goku frowned. "When my parents died they left me everything." She turned.

"I'm sorry." He nodded.

"Hey Chichi?" When she nodded he looked at her shoulder. "How did you get that scar?"

"How?" She pondered over what she would say and frowned. "It's none of your business." He laughed as she stomped out of the house and quickly ran after her.

She popped her knuckles in concentration and sighed. Might as well get kicked out of school- this paper was never going to get written. She fell back in the bed and yawned.

'Things that anger me? Writing papers.' Chichi felt tempted to write that down, but instead she sat back up and scribbled her name on the top of the paper. 'Life,' She wrote and underlined the word. 'Parents. School. Teachers. People.' The paper was a list. Great. She tore the paper from the pad and tossed it onto the floor. Eighteen walked into the room, hair wet from a shower, dressed in flannel pajamas. Eighteen picked up the paper.

"This isn't a dump site." She looked over the paper. "Having trouble?"

"How could you tell?" Chichi looked annoyed at her friend and took a long drag off a cigarette. "What the hell is the purpose of this?"

"You make sure you aren't dicking off while being suspended." Eighteen sat on the edge of the bed. "It's not working, obviously- or at least Goku would say it's not." Chichi shoved at the blonde haired girl and looked back at the paper, hugging her knees. She came up with an idea.

"Eighteen, let me borrow a camera!"

"Sure... what for?"

"Screw this writing shit... I'll show him what's fucked in this world."

A/N: Thanks for reading! I'm slowly but surely writing new chapters for my stories! Thanks for the reviews and sticking this out with me!!!


	9. UPDATE

UPDATE: I'm extremely sorry everyone! My laptop had crashed and I lost EVERYTHING I had written... and then I've been so busy with work and something original... I think my brain is about to combust! I don't have time for anything anymore! I hate having to have money! But I'm paying Road Runner and I seriously can NOT go back to dial up now! Haha!

I'm thinking about starting my own website that will feature everything though... fanfics, original works (I will never display all of my original works... or the ones I'm serious about because I think it's bad luck), a journal and a bio. Not that anyone cares about anything but what I write! Haha. Don't worry- I don't blame you!

I'm going to start at a University in the fall and I won't be working then... but I think I'm taking a lot of classes. FREE TIME! FREE TIME! I NEED FREE TIME! Ok... as soon as I have some free time I'll be updating things. Ah, so sorry! SO SORRY!

Please be patient with me... and all comments are welcome. Don't be too mean... I don't take insults as lightly as I should.

If you want to leave comments or check up on me from time to time you can always go to my LiveJournal. brokenXneedles is the username. It's very plain because I suck with layouts. Hah! Anyway, just add me and leave a comment and I'll add you back and what not. 3 Good bye!


End file.
